


Glitch in Reality

by MsBowser



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Chara Being An Asshole, F/M, G/T, Multi, Original Character(s), Sad and Happy, so small, tiny characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBowser/pseuds/MsBowser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Wright was your regular 20 year old, college video gaming loving student. She loves the game "Undertale" especially. But when doing a Genocide run, she gets herself in a situation that she thought could never happen. G/T Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Careful For What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Brand new story for y'all. I'm not giving up Talltales, just giving it a break. This an original story I came up with after a ton of different ideas came together and I wrote a story. I will have a character sheet of Emma soon of my Tumblr page.

Her heart beat a hundred miles per minute. She was told what to expect but boy did she underestimate what he was capable of. After who knows how many hours and many, MANY deaths, she finally won.

 

And she HATED it. A lot!

 

She didn't want this, never wanted to do a Genocide run. But, she got convinced by her best friend to at least experience it once, then she can never play it again.

 

“Ugh…stupid Alan. Why did you convince this was a good idea?”

 

Looking down from her laptop, Emma unlocked her phone. Just like she predicted, there was one missed call. She didn’t even bother looking at the caller ID, she knew who it was. “Doesn't he remember that I don't answer my phone when I'm playing games.”

 

Sighing, she put down the phone and turned her attention back towards the game. “Whatever, I'll just call him later. I'm at the end here, might as well get it done.”

 

She quickly went through the last parts of the game. Watching as the last characters got slain by their almighty power. It hurt watching them get torn to pieces. Now, only one person was left.

 

Chara. 

 

Her heart began to beat more as she also started to sweat profusely. She shouldn't be this terrified of a fictional character, right? But, lo and behold, here she was gasping as if she had seen the devil, which wasn't that far off from the truth.

 

Then came the thing she was most afraid of, the choice. 

 

To ERASE the world or not. 

 

“I don’t know what to do here! If I press ERASE, then I'm just bending to their will more. So the smart option would be to say “no”. But...but that fa...ce they make.”

 

She shuddered in thought of remembering that image. She just had to spoil herself on that, even when she was told not to. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as accidentally seeing a picture of that one AU. Bleh, going to need more brain bleach later. 

 

“You know what? Screw this!” With eyes full of rage, she hovered over the close window with the arrow. “Fudge you Chara! I'm not doing this crap anymore! I'm going to RESET and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

 

She furiously pressed her finger on the touchpad of her laptop and...nothing happened.

 

“What the crap?”

 

She kept trying to click the button but no matter how many times she pressed it, the game wouldn't close.

 

Now Emma was getting annoyed. “Why won't this darn thing close!?”

 

The sound of sinister laugh caught her off guard though. “Oh, how cute! She thinks she’s in control of the situation.” 

 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” 

 

Despite her brave appearance she was keeping, she was TERRIFIED. 

 

“Aw, how could have you forgotten my name that fast, even after I just told you?”

 

No.

 

No. 

 

It can’t be!

 

Turning her head back towards the laptop, she quickly turned back around after a glance. Yup, her worse nightmare has come true. 

 

Chara was talking to her. Let me repeat myself. Chara was TALKING to her. Sure, this isn't the first time the game has talked to the player, but not with a direct hearable voice! 

 

“What’s the matter? What happened to that Determination of yours?”

 

Emma turned back and faced towards the laptop. Sure enough, Chara was there staring at her with their soul piercing red eyes. The music was gone and so was the text box. How is this happening? Is it a glitch? Because if it is, then what the fudge!? 

 

Swallowing a huge lump in her throat and her blue eyes full with dread, it was her turn to talk. “What do you want from me?” 

 

“To ERASE this worthless world. But, I just realized that I could do that on my own. No, I don't need you anymore for that.” 

 

Now she was confused. “So, what do you want with me then?”

 

“My goal now is so much bigger now.”

 

Chara’s smile grew much more sinister, something Emma thought could not even happen. “I want YOUR world.”

 

Wait, What?

 

“My world? Are you freaking insane!?” 

 

“Humans are vile, despicable creatures. The world would better off if they were destroyed. You understand that right, partner?” 

 

Oh that's it! “Shut up! I’m nothing like you, you murderer!”

 

“Oh, then who was it that drove sweet Frisk to kill all their friends? That's right, you.” 

 

They had her there. But, she won't do that anymore. 

 

“Okay, I had enough of this bull crap!” Her hand hovered over the power button. “I'm going to RESET this whole thing and see my friends again.”

 

Chara snickered. “‘Your’ friends? Ha! You think they’ll forgive you for what you did to them. You killed everyone. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton.” Paused, Chara stared into Emma’s eyes. “Sans.”

 

If Emma’s blood didn't boil before that point, then it was spilling like a volcano now! Her finger was just over the power button. All she had to do was press it! 

 

Chara hung their head down and started to manically laugh. 

 

Now what?

 

But when Chara looked up back towards Emma, their pupils were gone and had that creepy face on their face.

 

“Oh Emma.” 

 

Yeah.

 

She's screwed.

 

“Since when did you think you were in control?

 

 

“I'm going to grant your “wish” though. In exchange, your world is MINE!”

 

Author Note: Cliff Hanger! Ain't I stinker? 

That AU I mention is Six Bones and the same thing happened to me. Just browsing Tumblr one day and accidently saw a picture of that AU. I don't hate people that like that AU, it's just not for me.


	2. We Have A Small Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bizarre encounter with Chara, Emma is about to have the shock of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update time! :D Happy 1 Year Anniversary Undertale!

“Ugh, my head. What happened?”

 

Leaning up from her position on the floor, she massaged her temple, relieving the headache she had.

 

Wait… On the floor? Wasn't she just sitting in her chair by her laptop?

 

Okay, this is weird. She racked her brain, trying to figure out an exclamation to help with her predicament.

 

She was playing Undertale and was trying to complete a Genocide route. She finally got past Sans after oh so many deaths and made her way towards the end. And then…!

 

Chara! That’s right!

 

Chara talked to her from within the game. They were talking about their plan to take her world. But did it really happen? Was it a dream?

 

Her answer came much faster than she anticipated.

 

“THE GIANT HUMAN IS AWAKE NOW.”

 

The noise of a new sudden voice made Emma jump a bit. “Who’s there?”

 

Glancing around her room, she tried to locate the source the sound of this new voice which sounded strikingly similar to Papyrus.

 

“Where are you?”

 

After the whole incident with Chara, she property should be more careful but decided to chance it. Because you know the saying, what’s the worse that can happen?

 

“WE’RE DOWN HERE.”

 

Down? Like, on the floor?

 

Tilting her head slightly down, the scene that was there sent her head into a spin.

 

Looking up at her was the Undertale characters but tiny.

 

“what’s the matter kid? you act like you seen a ghost.”

 

“ SANS! THAT’S ABSURD! I THINK THE HUMAN IS IN AWE THAT SHE IS IN THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

Why?

 

Why is this happening!?

 

Under no possible, scientific explanation could any of this be happening. Just a few seconds ago, she was doubting if that event with Chara was just a bad daydream. Everything felt so real that if it was a dream, than that was a vivid dream! Plus, that face Chara made is going to make her have nightmares for months. No amounts of brain bleach can help from that image coming up again after you’ve physical experience it. 

 

And now, THIS was happening. Not only was all the character tiny, like Borrower tiny, but they were the characters that she longed to see again. Hopefully, none of them remember what she did to them. God, does she hope.

 

This is all happening way too fast. She doesn’t know what to do!

 

Hugging herself, she rocked side to side from her position. Her lips tremble as she was on the verge of intense sobbing. This is too much for a single person to deal with.

 

Suddenly, a warm soft touch was felt along her leg. Uncovering her hands from her face, she looked down to see Toriel gently stroking her, looking up with those motherly eyes of her’s. “Are you okay, my dear? I apologize that we all just sort of appeared on you.”

 

Oh my gosh.

 

Now she feels dumb. Here she was thinking about her own petty feeling, while these characters should be ones worrying. They’re in an unknown world, long ways away from their home, with no knowledge of what’s going on. This is all what was happening to them, and they’re more worried about how someone is feeling, even if they don’t really know them. That’s...a kind gesture. 

 

“Oh! Yea...h, I’m fi...ne. Thank you.”

 

Toriel smiled. “It’s not a problem, my dear.”

 

The rest of the characters had circled around Emma at this point. She could see who all was there. There was Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and ugh, Flowey. 

 

If there was a character that she could live without seeing them again, it’s Flowey. He was the one character that she always dread to see in all of her playthroughs. Ever since she first played the game, she always hated him. You can imagine her hatred of him escalate when she did the neutral ending for the first time (even though she does admit, that boss fight against him is the best in the game.) Now, her hatred of him has diminished since learning of who he really was. Still doesn’t mean she doesn’t like him though.

 

I guess it was her time to voice her concern for them. “I’m sorry that I made you all concerned.”

 

“THAT’S QUITE ALRIGHT GIANT HUMAN. THAT’S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR, MAKE SURE THEY FEEL BETTER IF THEY’RE DOWN.”

 

Wow.

 

Even though he didn’t know her that well, Papyrus had thought as her as a friend, without second thinking. Well, that’s what makes him that lovable, I guess.

 

“Um, why don’t I introduce myself so you’re not calling me “giant human” the whole time. My name is Emma Price.”

 

Looking to her left, she saw Asgore bowing and he cupped her fingers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Emma. I sincerely apologize for the trouble we must causing you.”

 

“Oh no, it’s not a problem at all. You all just...surprise me, that’s all.”

 

“the question is now, how did we get here?”

 

Oh, right.

 

They all probably have not realize yet that they’re actually in another dimension. She could probably tell them that, but perhaps that’s not the smartest option right now.

 

“Why don’t we ask YOU on how we got here? After all, it’s your place, right?”

 

Eyes looking away,she sweatdropped at the sudden question. Geez, that flower sure did know how to catch someone off guard. “I...I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

 

Well, she was telling the truth. She didn't know how they got here to her apartment. 

 

“FLOWEY, I KNOW YOU’RE FRUSTRATED ABOUT BEING AWAY FROM HOME, BUT THE HUMAN IS TRYING HER BEST TO HELP US.

 

Flowey sighed being picked up by Papyrus. He still sent daggers towards Emma, with a look on his face that read “You're hiding something, aren't you?” What a messed up flower.

 

What now?

 

“U...m, ex...cuse me, Miss Emma?”

 

“Huh?” She looked at Alphys, hiding herself by Undyne. “What is it?”

 

“U...m, I hope mind m...e asking, but will you be okay if we stay with you until we know how to get home?”

 

“Why of course you all can stay! That's what friends are for, right? Helping each other?”

 

“But Miss Emma, we won't be a harassment to you?”

 

“No……not at all.”

 

Ooh boy.

What did she just get herself in?

 

Note- Each character will talk different to indicate who is talking.  
Toriel- Will call Emma, "my dear"  
Asgore- Will call Emma, "Miss Emma"  
Sans- speaks in lowercase  
Papyrus- SPEAKS IN UPPERCASE  
Alphys- pauses  
Undyne- call Emma "punk"  
Mettaton- call Emma "darling"  
Flowey- speaks normal, sometimes refers to everyone as "idiots"


End file.
